Twist In Time
by princesspopular6417
Summary: Takes place after "Mask Of The Phantasm." Andrea Beaumont, One of Bruce Wayne's former love interests, goes back in time and tries to change the past. Will she succeed? Will she and Bruce get married and live happily ever after? Will Bruce still become Batman? So many questions. Read and Find Out! Rated T for some swearing. Chapter 6 is up! Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

A Twist In Time: A Batman: The Animated Series Fanfic

By Princesspopular6417

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman: The Animated Series. I don't most of the characters in this fanfic. Only an OC's that may appear. Otherwise all rights go to Dc Comics and Warner Brothers Animation.

Summary: Takes place after "Mask Of The Phanstom" What if Bruce Wayne married Andrea Beaumont? Would his life be very different? Would he still be Batman? Andrea tries to go back in time and fix the past. Will she succeed? Read and Find Out!

Chapter 1: Prologue

It was a beautiful night.

Andrea Beaumont was on a ship, looking up at the stars.

She was leaving Gotham to start over. To make a new life for herself.

She left behind the man she loved forever; Bruce Wayne. She wished it didn't have to be this way.

But they chose different paths. He chose Justice and She chose Vengeance. Because of what she had done, they could never be together.

" _Why did I have to go and screw it up? I could have been happy with him. If those men, those damn men had just left my father and I alone. Why did my father have to get involved with those people?"_ Andrea thought.

A young man with dark hair then walked out onto the deck where Andrea was.

"Quite a sight." he said.

"Yes." Andrea replied.

"I'm sorry. Do you want to be alone?" He asked.

"I am." She replied, sadly.

The young man walked away, leaving Andrea all alone.

A few months later, Andrea Beaumont heard about someone inventing a time machine. She became excited and came up with a plan. _"I'll use that time machine and go back in time. I'll stop myself from getting revenge on those men. Or maybe I'll go back a little bit farther and stop my father from getting involved with those men in the first place."_ She thought.

The Phantasm would be making another appearance very soon.

To be Continued.

Author's Note: How are you all liking the story so far? I will try to update. I have always liked the Batman movie, Mask Of The Phantasm and felt sorry for Bruce and Andrea at the end. See you all in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Andrea decided to pay this person a little visit. The person who invented the time machine device was Dr. Watski. He was trying to perfect it. It was still in Beta. However Andrea wouldn't care. She was going to go back to the past and change it. She decided to visit him as The Phantasm.

It was about 10 at night. Dr. Watski was finishing up his experiments for the night. Suddenly, a dark figure appeared. The doctor turned to leave and the sight of the figure startled him.

"Who are you? What do you want?" He asked, afraid.

"Dr. Watski, who I am is not important. I am here for your time machine." The figure said.

"But it's not ready yet! It's still in beta!" he replied.

"I am willing to take risk. Now where is it?" The figure asked.

"Over there. Go ahead and take it. Just don't hurt me , please." he begged.

With that the dark, shadowy figure took the time machine device and left.

The next morning, Andrea decided to put her plan into action.

"Let's see, where should I go first? Oh, I know!" Andrea thought aloud. And then she clicked the button.

Meanwhile, Bruce Wayne was sleeping in from his long night as Batman the night before. Unaware that his life was about to change.

To be continued.

Author's Note: Sorry for the really short chapter. I'm trying to think of the timeline for when Andrea goes back in time. I think since the movie came out in the 1990's and when Andrea said she couldn't believe it had been 10 years I am going to assume the 80's. Just a guess though. See you all in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Author's Note: I'm using this site as the source of my timeline: wiki/20th_century This is just incase you get confused at where the dates/times are coming from.

 **March 1988**

 **Carl and Andrea Beaumont's European Home**

Andrea's father, Carl Beaumont was home alone. Andrea was out buying groceries. Carl had paid the mob back their money. But they didn't care. They sent an assassin to his house to kill him anyway. The assassin was a young man named Jack Napier who would later become The Joker.

There was a knock at the door. Carl answered it.

"Can I help you?" He asked. It was Jack.

Suddenly, Andrea appeared.

"Not so fast, Jack!" She exclaimed.

"Who the hell are you?" Jack asked.

"I am Andrea Beaumont from the future. This is the part where You were to murder my father. Even though he paid the mob back all the money. Those bastards still want revenge!" Andrea explained.

Andrea had caught Jack off guard. Her father was shocked.

She looked at father and said "Run, Daddy, Run!"

Mr. Beaumont did as he was told and found a place in the house to hide.

Andrea proceeded to fight Jack. Jack was knocked out cold and Mr. Beaumont's life was spared.

"My job here is done! Now on to see Bruce!" She said and with that she clicked the button on the time machine again.

 **April 1988**

 **Gotham City**

Andrea then appeared in Gotham City. She decided to go to Wayne Manor and surprise Bruce.

She knocked on the door. Alfred answered.

"Hello, can I help you- Ms. Beaumont?" Alfred asked, surprised.

"I'm here to see Bruce, is he home?" She asked.

"Yes, he is. Follow me." Alfred told her, allowing her to come in.

Andrea followed Alfred into the backyard. Bruce was practicing his jitsu.

"Master Bruce, Ms. Beaumont is here to see you." Alfred told him.

Bruce stopped practicing.

"Andrea?" He asked.

"I'm right here." she told him, smiling.

"You came back? But you rejected my proposal. You said you were too young and needed more time." Bruce said, surprised.

"I changed my mind." she said and she gave Bruce a big kiss on his lips.

Bruce returned the kiss very passionately.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I just wanted to take a moment and thank my readers who have reviewed and supported this story. Thank You! My oc, Bruce and Andrea's daughter, Victoria is introduced in this chapter. I only own her. All the other characters copyrights go to Dc comics and Warner Brothers Animation.

Chapter 4:

Meanwhile in the present day (Being 1993.) Bruce Wayne had awoken from his previous night's slumber. He was surprised to find things had changed. One of the first things he noticed is that there was a portrait of him and Andrea over the fireplace. " _A picture of Andrea and I? How and When did that get there?"_ He wondered. Bruce decided to go through the house to see what else was different. In one of the rooms, he found it was decorated in a pastel pink color. Inside the room, there was a white crib. It looked like a nursery. _"We have a daughter?"_ he thought. Then he went out of the room, this time looking for answers. As he was leaving the room, Andrea appeared in a blue silk nightgown. This startled him.

"Andrea?" Bruce asked, confused.

"Good morning to you too, honey." Andrea replied.

"I don't understand. When did we get married?" Bruce asked.

"We've been married since May 15, 1988. Which is 4 years now. You don't remember?" She asked.

"No. When did we have a child?" Bruce asked.

"Our daughter, Victoria Martha was born February 20th of this year. We named her for both of our mothers. She's only three months old. Are you feeling ok, Bruce?" Andrea asked.

"I don't know. Yesterday, things were different. I was living in this house alone. Where's Alfred? He'll know!" Bruce said.

"Alfred's probably in the kitchen making breakfast. And don't shout. You'll wake the baby." Andrea told him.

Bruce went off to the kitchen.

" _Shoot! He's going to figure out my plan soon! I've got to do something."_ Andrea thought.

Baby Victoria awoke and started crying.

"Good morning, princess." Andrea greeted her daughter.

She picked the baby up and cradled her in her arms.

The baby was bald and chubby with beautiful blue eyes.

As her mother held her, Victoria's crying stopped and she gurgled happily.

"That's my girl!" Andrea said.

She carried her daughter over to the changing table.

She changed her diaper and her clothes.

She put a pink headband that had a bow on it on the baby's head, a pink dress with a matching diaper cover and little socks with pink maryjanes. The baby was adorable!

Then Andrea picked her daughter up and went down stairs to the kitchen.

Alfred Pennyworth was in the kitchen washing dishes while breakfast was cooking.

"Alfred, Alfred." Bruce tried to get his attention.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Alfred looked up at Bruce.

"Good Morning, Master Bruce. I trust you had a good night's sleep?" Alfred asked.

"When I woke up this morning, I found out I'm married with a child." Bruce replied.

"Oh, dear." Alfred said.

"When did I get marry Andrea? I thought she had rejected my proposal. Did I become Batman? Where's Robin?" Bruce asked.

"I'm afraid, Master Bruce that this Batman and Robin you speak of don't exist. You married Andrea in a beautiful cermony on May 15, 1988. Many of your friends were in attendance. Mr. Dent was your best man. Even Ms. Vreeland was there." He told him.

"Harvey was my best man? So he never became the villian known as Twoface." Bruce thought aloud.

"A few years later, Andrea became pregnant and gave birth to your daughter, Victoria. You went on to become a businessman and thought about going on to medical school to become a doctor like your father." Alfred continued explaining.

"So I didn't become Batman? Which means I also didn't adopt Dick Grayson? So he didn't become Robin? How bad is the crime rate, Alfred?" Bruce asked.

"You found happiness with Ms. Beaumont. Who is this Dick Grayson you speak of? The crime rate isn't that great." Alfred told him.

Bruce was shocked. There was no Batman, no Robin and No Bat cave. How had the life he knew change so fast? What was going on? He wish he knew. And if he didn't adopt Dick, then whatever happened to him?

Meanwhile, Andrea was still in the nursery with their daughter. An idea came into her head. Maybe she could have Bruce take the baby for a stroll.

"Bruce darling, could you take little Victoria out for a stroll?" Andrea asked.

"Sure after Breakfast." He responded.

Then Breakfast was ready and the family ate together.

After Breakfast, Bruce took his daughter out for a stroll in her baby carriage. " _This should help me clear my head."_ he thought. While on their walk, Bruce spotted a couple and it looked like they were getting robbed. _"They need help. I should help them but I have Victoria with me."_ he thought.

Bruce felt helpless. Like there was nothing he could do. He was a father now. He couldn't risk his or the baby's life. He had to find out what was truly going on and fix it.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Hi everybody! I'm back! Sorry for the long hiatus. I was having writer's block and then I just got busy all together. So without further adio here is chapter 6. Enjoy!

Chapter 6:

Bruce finished up his stroll with his daughter and went back home.

When he got home, he decided he had to find out what happened.

He put his daughter back in her crib in the nursery.

Then he walked into his bedroom and confronted Andrea.

"Andrea, I don't know what's going on but I know for a fact, my world was a whole lot different yesterday." Bruce told her.

Andrea looked guilty.

"Bruce, I have a confession. I used a time machine I stole from the Clock King and went back to change the past. I wanted to be with you. I couldn't be in a reality where you weren't. I like this one so much better. We are married, we have a beautiful daughter and we're happy together. It's what I've always wanted." Andrea explained.

"Andrea, as much as I want to be with you. I just can't. Gotham needs me. You killed those mobsters and that's not what I stand for. You need to turn time back." Bruce told her.

"What if I don't want to?" Andrea asked.

"Then I will just do it myself! Where is this device?" Bruce asked.

Andrea pointed to the closet.

"In there." she said.

As Bruce walked over to the closet, he took one last glance at Andrea.

"Goodbye, My love." he said and then he set the device back and went back in time.

He made it so his world back to normal.

As much as it pained him, he just couldn't live a lie.

The End.

Author's Note: Sorry if this was rushed. I didn't know how to end it to be honest. Thanks for reading and I will see you in my next story!


End file.
